


Honesty

by whootsies



Series: Below Aperture [3]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: ChellDOS, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whootsies/pseuds/whootsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had changed between them down here, in the bowels of Aperture Science. Chell felt... she didn't know, maybe a little protective of the smaller woman? Their roles had been switched so suddenly; GLaDOS depended on Chell for survival, and if she was honest, Chell didn't need GLaDOS in the slightest. Anyway, GLaDOS was stuck in a human body and neither of them had the faintest idea of how to fix that.</p>
<p>Maybe Chell didn't want to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

GLaDOS snored softly as she slept, curled up into a ball in a desk chair. They had decided to stop and rest in this office that overlooked a test chamber. GLaDOS' body had been pushed to its limits by the last set of tests, and she looked as though she was going to collapse with exhaustion; Chell actually had to carry her bridal-style up the steps and set her down into a chair. GLaDOS tried her hardest to stay awake, to seem as though she was as tough as Chell, but she fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

Chell wasn't hardly tired at all, if she was honest. But she made believe for the former A.I.'s sake; she yawned, perched herself up on a desk and leaned against the glass like she was just as exhausted as GLaDOS. If you were to ask her why she wanted to spare the entity who tried to kill her twice's feelings, she wouldn't be able to come up with a solid answer.

Chell watched GLaDOS sleep; the rise and fall of her chest, the shifting of her eyes beneath her eyelids, the slight part of her pale pink lips... And the dried trails of tears that streaked down her cheeks. She was exhausted not just physically, but emotionally after listening to the ramblings of a crazy man. She would never forget the look on GLaDOS' face after saying her final goodbye to her former employer.

Or the confusing jealousy and fascination that had bubbled up in her chest after witnessing her very... positive reaction to his rant.

GLaDOS shifted and whimpered slightly in her sleep. She must be dreaming, Chell thought with a smile. Before she even realized it, she was leaning forward and brushing some of the white hair that hung in her face out of the way. GLaDOS stirred slightly, then settled back down with a small sigh; she was too tired to wake up just from a ghost of a touch.

Something had changed between them down here, in the bowels of Aperture Science. Chell felt... she didn't know, maybe a little protective of the smaller woman? Their roles had been switched so suddenly; GLaDOS depended on Chell for survival, and if she was honest, Chell didn't need GLaDOS in the slightest. Yes, GLaDOS claimed that the test subject needed her to keep the facility from exploding, but there were other A.I.s, other cores she was aware of that she could just as easily put in charge. Chell was finally the one who held all the power, and the former super-computer's life rested entirely in her hands; her now ally would have to do everything she was instructed to, bend to Chell's every wish ,if she wanted to live. Anyway, GLaDOS was stuck in a human body and neither of them had the faintest idea of how to fix that.

Maybe Chell didn't want to fix it.

She nearly jumped, stunned by the thought that had just crept into her mind. She shook her head fervently, trying to rid herself of it. That wasn't really something Chell wanted, that was just her... ugh, she let her legs hang off the side of the desk, the tips of her boots just barely brushing against the carpet. She let her chin rest against her chest and she stared at the floor, trying to decipher the pattern of the carpet, until a hand on her shoulder startled her. "Chell?"

Chell whipped around, grabbing GLaDOS' small wrist in a reflex born out of self-preservation and surprise. GLaDOS gasped and pulled away, and Chell immediately released her as she realized it was only her companion.

GLaDOS rubbed her wrist, which displayed obvious red marks where Chell's fingers had dug into her pale skin. She glared at her former test subject. "What is wrong with you?"

Chell curled her fingers into a fist and pressed it to her chest for a moment, in an attempt to convey regret for her uncalled for reaction. She reached out slowly, keeping eye contact with the smaller woman, and took her wrist from her. She held it gently, and patted it in an apology. With a nod, she let it drop.

GLaDOS stared wide-eyed at Chell for a moment. "I was going to ask you," she said in a low voice, shaking her head lightly. "what are you doing?"

She started to shake her head to say, 'nothing', but then something GLaDOS had said earlier struck her.

Chell. She had called her Chell. By her real name. Not 'test subject'. Not 'fatty'.

Chell.

She slowly shook her head.

GLaDOS' brow knitted together. "Are you okay? You don't seem well."

The corners of her lips twitched into a smile and she gave two short nods.

The white-haired woman gave her a sideways glance, but took her word for it. She took a short but deep breath, and looked at Chell with all the determination she could muster. "Listen. I know things look bleak, but that crazy man back there was right. Let's not take these lemons! We're going to march up there and demand he put me back in my body."

Chell realized she was still smiling at GLaDOS; but, it was a somewhat comical sight. Short little GLaDOS getting all riled up, her hands clenched into fists and all her muscles tense as though she were going to beat the moron out of her chassis.

"And he'll probably kill us, because he's incredibly powerful, and I have no plan," her eyes were full of all the worry and anxiety she refused to show, but her mouth remained pressed into a firm and determined line. She glanced off to the side for a moment, and her features relaxed. "Wow."

Chell's head cocked to the side in a quizzical expression.

GLaDOS looked back up at Chell with an almost sad smile. "I'm not going to lie to you, the odds are a million to one."

Chell took a breath and placed a hand on GLaDOS' shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Still, though," GLaDOS hesitantly returned the gesture. "Let's get mad! If we're going to explode..." She pulled Chell downwards a little, closer to her height level. "...let's at least explode with some dignity."

Chell flashed a determined grin and gave a firm nod. They stayed in that position for a moment longer, before GLaDOS blushed slightly and pulled away.

They both stood there, a little awkwardly, before Chell shrugged and started to reach for the portal gun she left sitting on the desk.

"I'm sorry about earlier," GLaDOS almost murmured.

Chell halted and looked back around at the smaller woman who stood there, her arms folded over her chest. She gave a little wave, dismissing the former A.I.'s concerns.

"I didn't mean to – to get so emotional," GLaDOS looked past Chell, staring into the testing area below. She shifted, uncomfortable in her stance. "I barely even remember anything..." she said in a hushed tone.

Chell made another little wave, trying to express once again that everything was fine and she understood.

She sighed. "...I wonder if I'll remember more when I get back into my body."

Chell stood there frozen, unable to come up with a gesture to properly convey her thoughts, which were a mix of "I hope so" and "I hope not".

GLaDOS straightened up and uncrossed her arms, trying to regain her confidence. "We should get going, the longer we wait down here, the less time we have to take that moron down."

Chell nodded and took a hold of her portal gun, wrapping her hand around the hook on the back. She looked back to GLaDOS, who stood there, waiting to follow Chell's lead. They stepped out of the office together, and began making their way upwards again.

There was so much she would have told her to reassure her, if only she had a voice, Chell thought as she took a few steps onto a catwalk. There was a lot she needed to say that gestures alone could never describe. But the time for talk and gestures was over; GLaDOS was going to lose her humanity, regain control, and, God willing, Chell would be set free. GLaDOS would return to her chassis and the facility would be stable again.

And if she were honest with herself, Chell partially hoped that GLaDOS simply could not be returned to an A.I., and they would find a way out of the facility before it exploded. But, the implications of such hopes –

'Honest' was the worst thing she could be right now.


End file.
